The Elven Harper
by Passager
Summary: Story based on Mercedes Lackey's song 'Elven Harper'.
1. Chapter 1

_I must have heard Mercedes Lackey's 'Elven Harper' dunno how many times. Definitely enough to practically memorize the lyrics. However when I scanned the web for the lyrics (to compare if what I heard is right) I discovered another version, titled 'The Duke's Eldest Daughter'._

_Hmm..._

_Oh well..._

_At any rate I'd started to visualize 'Elven Harper' as a story, and simply had to write it out. It's based in the fairy-tale lands of 500 Kingdoms, but... eh... it could have easily been based anywhere else._

_Anyway... If you've managed to get past this blathering in hopes of getting to the story... I'd thought I'd just delay you with the lyrics, so you can get an idea of it (assuming you haven't been listening to the song like I have)._

_By the way, I disclaim all ownership to the idea 'Elven Harper'. It's Misty's. Sotry's based on that, so I don't own that either. It seems. Hmm.._

_Cheers_

Elven Harper

This story is told from the shores to the hills  
Oh have you heard the elven harper  
Now the plainest of plain can be beautiful still  
Oh the elven harper with eyes of frost

The Duke's second daughter was ravishing fair,  
Bright blue was her eyes and bright gold was her hair  
The Duke's youngest daughter had eyes like the sky  
Her hair of soft midnight made courtiers sigh

But the Duke's eldest daughter a spinster called Jane  
Brown hair and brown eyes was decidedly plain  
And nobody knew nor would care if were told  
That plain little Jane had a voice of pure gold

And the elven harper would sit on his hill  
Oh have you heard the elven harper  
And listen for hours to Jane's lovely trill  
Oh the elven harper with eyes of frost

No suitor she had, not a soul sought her hand  
Though she must wed first by the law of the land  
Her two cruel sisters impatient to wed  
Would heap bitter scorn on their plain sister's head

One cold night they followed her straight to her room,  
And said 'how we wish you were dead in your tomb'  
So Jane fled in tears to the snow and the storm  
With only her nightgown to keep herself warm

And as the last song wailed into the night  
Oh have you heard the elven harper  
The dear harper elf took heed of her plight  
Oh the elven harper with eyes of frost

He sent out a troop of his own elven guards  
To search all the woods though the storm pressed them hard  
They brought her before him as frozen as stone  
But with kisses he warmed her and made her his own

Now Jane disappeared in the storm it is said  
And both the Duke's daughters are certain she's dead  
But if you should chance near the wild elven hill  
You'll find that the elf folk are dancing there still

And the music the dance to is sung and is played  
Oh have you heard the elven harper  
By the blind harper elf and his dear mortal maid  
Oh the elven harper with eyes of frost.

_On to the story..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Story is based on Mercedes Lackey's 'Elven Harper'. I own nothing. Poor me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette sighed as she looked into the mirror, and her image sighed in return, as if agreeing with her that preparing herself for yet another court visit was a futile exercise. Plain brown locks and plain brown eyes hidden behind small wired oculars just made her plain forgettable, no matter what dress she wore or what jewels her father gave her, she was more of a bookish person and was wont to vanish into the background in any gathering, especially when her two younger sisters were around.

Ah yes. Jaclyn and Josephine. As different as night and day, yet so beautiful that they each had a bevy of young suitors trailing after them as soon as they appeared. While Jeanette was a plain mousey brown, Jaclyn's complexion was fairer that her hair looked like spun gold, and her blue eyes made her stand out in any crowd. She was beautiful, and she knew it. Josephine on the other hand was dark, taking some of her mother's features. The pale blue eyes she shared with her sister was instead framed with dark ebony locks, making her look exotic amongst the pale court butterflies.

The two of them together made a striking picture, which is no wonder they created such a buzz amongst the marriageable suitors.

_Unlike me._ Jeanette thought. This would be her third season. Each year she would present herself at the beginning of the season, and every time she would be left standing alone against the walls, staring wistfully as other girls were dancing with the dashing young men about town. Even with the lure of aligning themselves with a powerful Duke, nobody wanted to court her, because she was just so plain. _Maybe this year may be different. With Jaclyn and Josephine, maybe they'll take some notice of me as well,_ she thought hopefully to herself. Then looking at herself in the mirror once again, she gave herself a wry smile and shook her head. _I doubt that._

Jeanette started humming as she went about preparing for court. Now this was Jeanette's pride. She could sing, and knew that she sang well. Her old music teacher had been impressed with her talent, and told her that she was a natural. Her voice was so pure that it could be heard from afar, but she never told anyone of her skill.

_Father would be outraged._ She laughed to herself. _I can just think of the scandal – _Duke's Eldest Daughter Joins the Opera. _Father would have a cat._ Anyway, it wasn't as if singing was held in awe by the court. They would be more impressed if she managed to look more like her sisters and less like a mouse.

This was going to be another boring season, she knew it. And unless something interesting happened, the Tradition was not going to mess with the little Kingdom of Arcosia. The people were happy, and the kingdom was thriving. They had a working alliance with the elves on the northern border, and their south and west were framed by shorelines that provided the people of Arcosia with ample sea harvests. It was a simple life for most of them, but everyone was satisfied.

Not her.

_I wish something exciting would happen. If only the Tradition would work a little magic on me…_ Even that was doubtful. If there was any magic to be made by the Tradition, it would probably involve her more flamboyant sisters. Traditions just don't work well with plain girls.

Jeanette grimaced at the thought, combed her hair to a neat braid and finally left to join her household for court.

She was singing again.

Theron listened as the last note faded away. He had first heard the beautiful voice singing when his brother established his elven court not too far away. They had been invited by the King of Arcosia for trade negotiations nigh a month ago. The elves didn't visit the human court much, as they felt the people there too shallow, and their voices too shrill. For Theron, who had been born sightless, his hearing was much more sensitive, even compared with his elven kind, and couldn't stand to be in the same room with the coquettish human females. The humans mostly didn't disturb them either, not because of animosity, but because the elves were just too exotic and surreal for any of them to approach, and so were admired only from far.

Theron had taken to habit playing his harp near the edge of the woods, and then he heard the singing. It wasn't any of his elven brethren, he knew. He could recognize all their voices. But this, this voice was so pure so crystal, that he almost felt that he could see what the voice was singing. It was so powerful that every emotion she felt he could feel too. He had taken to playing his harp quietly to the unseen voice, not wanting to disturb the singer, but he really wished that he could meet her, especially today, because she had sounded so sad.

Maybe he should join his bother Aaron in court today after all. He might be able to meet the owner of the voice.

Jeanette was fascinated. There were elves in the court this season, and while she had seen some of them in the forests near her home, she hadn't met one this close before. They were beautiful, ethereal people, and just having a few of them here made the other courtiers pale in comparison. Jeanette was standing by the walls as usual, so she had noticed them first when they swept into the room. The first stood tall and proud, and introduced himself to her father as Prince Aaron, ambassador from the Elven Nations. But Jeanette found her attention drawn to the other elf, one who stood quietly beside the ambassador, and what fascinated her most was his wide silver eyes, that seem to freeze anyone he looked at. While the courtiers flocked around them to meet and greet the two distinguished guests, Jeanette observed them, as she had always observed the people in the court many times before, and realized that the second elf, whose name she still didn't know, didn't seem to pay attention to the people around him. He never looked at them. Rather he seemed to be looking _through_ them, and she didn't quite know why. Instead of joining the courtiers in meeting the two elven lords, Jeanette remained where she stood. They were both so beautiful and graceful, she would just shame her father if she were to approach them. Rather, she was contented to just watch them.

"I'm surprised you volunteered to accompany me today, bother." Aaron muttered under his breath. "I can't fathom why anyone would want to willingly subject themselves to an evening like this at all."

The brothers stood near a balcony, enjoying a bit of the breeze that blew into the stuffy room. Elven courts were usually much bigger, but with more exclusive company. It certainly didn't involve a throng of people crushed into one small room trying to make themselves knows to you, not like that last girl – Daphne? Catlyn? Oh, yes, Jaclyn. One of the Duke's daughters. The girl could be considered pretty, even by elven standards, but Aaron had never thought that she would be so… forward. He'd disliked her on sight.

Theron obviously agreed. His younger bother growled something in Elvish, and Aaron could hear a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Have you heard your little songbird yet?" Aaron asked.

Theron hesitated. He had thought his task was going to be easy. He'd heard the voice sing for over a month now, and knew that he would be able to recognize her once she started speaking. But they'd already spent half a night here, sure that they'd met everyone in court, and still no singer. No golden voice.

"No. I'd thought that all the ladies of the court would be here, and I know she was preparing to attend this function. I heard her call for her maid to help."

"Well, unless you want to invite every girl here to sing for you," Aaron started, and watched in amusement as his younger brother shudder, "I don't think she's here at all. Perhaps you should go and join the troop of youngsters we brought along in the gardens outside. Please ask Kira to join me. I find I miss her all the more with these forward young ladies about."

Theron snorted in amusement. That last girl had really rattled his brother, but was more that happy to take his brother up on his offer. "Tsk tsk. Don't worry, brother dear. Kira will protect you," he said, wincing at the punch Aaron gave him, and slowly made his escape to the gardens.

Theron found Lady Kira with the other elves, and told her of his brother's plight. He could feel the amusement and irritation emanating from her as he told his story. Amusement at Aaron's reaction, and irritation that a young human girl would dare disturb her partner. Lady Kira was Aaron's consort, and were very much in love.

The night had not gone as expected for him, and in frustration, he pulled out his harp to play, hoping to soothe his own nerves. The other elves joined him in dance as he played, cheering as he picked a popular dance reel. Once again, Theron lost himself to his music, wishing that there was the golden voice singing as he played.

When the elf with silver eyes disappeared, and an elegant elven lady stood next to the ambassador, Jeanette decided that she needed a breath of fresh air, and slowly made her way to the windows. She felt more than invisible this day. People made way for her as came by, and acknowledged her when they saw her, but the promptly forgot about her when she moved along. But before she reached the window she was aiming for, Jaclyn and Josephine appeared at her side, for once not surrounded by their circle of admirers.

"We need to talk to you," Jaclyn hissed, grabbing Jeanette by her arm.

"Come with us." Josephine grabbed her other arm. And together the two sisters practically dragged their eldest sister out of the court and into one of the empty rooms nearby.

"What's this about?" Jeanette asked in curiosity.

"This is so unfair!" Josephine railed suddenly, her blue eyes flashing. "Papa just told me that I cannot marry until the both of you have your own husbands. It seems it's the _law_ that the eldest must be married before we have a chance to marry ourselves." The youngest sister glared at Jeanette. "Me and Jaclyn would have to wait _forever_ if we have to wait for you to get a husband. You can't even get a suitor!"

"It's really too bad if we have to wait," Jaclyn continued frostily. "We've already got our admirers. Many of them are already approaching Papa to offer for our hands. We have our pick for husbands. In fact, I _know_ that Lord Darran is interested in me, and he's the _King's son!_"

"Because of you, we can't marry! It isn't fair! It's all your fault! You… you're a Plain Jane! Nobody wants you! You're going to ruin our lives!"

With every word, Jeanette hurt even more. She knew that she would never be as pretty as her younger sisters, but she never knew that they resented her.

And resent her they did.

"I don't know how you could end up looking so… blank," Jaclyn muttered. "Maybe you were just a changeling and Mama and Papa kept you out of pity."

"I'm ashamed that we're even related," Josephine scoffed. "Nobody remembers you at all, and when they do, I'm hoping they don't remember that you're my sister."

"Enough!" Jeanette almost shouted, so hurt that she couldn't breathe. She stared at her sister's two sullen faces, and knew that that was how they really felt about her. Without another word she walked away from them, head held high, trying her hardest not to cry, and making sure that Jaclyn and Josephine were not following her.

She made her way to the garden. A quiet spot she knew nobody would visit. She had been there many times in her previous visits to court, to think, to dream, and sometimes, to sing quietly to herself, chasing away the hurt she felt for always being ignored and overlooked. Today she came here to cry, for she had never truly felt worthless before, and her sisters cruel words threatened to break her spirit.

And she sobbed, keenly feeling the loneliness that she had held at bay for so long. It wasn't that she never tried, and she had made some acquaintances amongst the members of the court, but none of the men she'd met had ever been interested to offer for her hand in marriage. There wasn't anything memorable about her. Which was a pity, since she knew she had so much to give. She wanted a family, to love and be loved. But as soon as she left a conversation, they would forget her already.

What Josephine called her was true. She _was_ a Plain Jane.

She doubted that anybody would ever miss her if anything were to happen to her. Perhaps the Tradition could conjure up something dramatic for her, turn her into a beautiful swan, find her a handsome young man, have her sacrifice herself for a noble cause, kill her with a tragic curse… Jeanette scoffed at her fanciful notions. The Tradition practically didn't exist in Arcosia that nobody believed in it anymore. Just her and her wishful thinking.

"Who's there?" A voice coming from behind a screen of bushes has Jeanette squeaking and jumping to her feet, but her foot caught on the hem of her dress and she fell back to the bench she'd been sitting on.

"P-p-pray forgive me," she stuttered, gathering her wits and blotting her eyes, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't come any nearer and discover her. With her recent bout of crying, she was sure she looked worse than just plain. "I'll be on my way. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"No. Wait. Please."

Before she could move, she saw an elf appear before her. The elf with silver eyes that had so fascinated her earlier.

_Oh dear._ She wished she could just expire and die. Or that the earth would open beneath her and swallow her whole. Or something. Anything other than being seen in her current condition by a creature so beautiful as an elf.

She kept her head bowed, and hoped he wouldn't see her reddened eyes, and sniffed surreptitiously.

Theron regarded the female human before him, not seeing her, but feeling her desperation and her sadness. The sobs he'd heard had cut through the songs he'd been plucking on his harp, and he'd followed the sound to this secluded area of the garden. He'd wanted to help this girl if he could, for he couldn't bear the sheer anguish in the cry.

But the when she'd spoken, her voice raw and scratchy from crying, Theron was surprised, for he was sure that he'd recognized the voice somehow.

"I should be apologizing, My Lady," he said. "I heard you crying, and couldn't help but want to ease one's heart who has so much sorrow."

"Oh," Jeanette stuttered. "Th-Thank you. I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Theron tilted his head to one side, still trying to place the voice. "Pray, My Lady, have we met? I can't seem to place your voice, yet I'm sure I've heard you before."

"My voice?" Jeanette repeated in confusion. She'd managed to get her tears under control, and was trying desperately to overcome her embarrassment. The question distracted her.

Theron quirked his lips in amusement. "I'm afraid I can't see you, My Lady. But I hear very well, and it is my pride to be able to place a voice to a person. Yet you have me baffled. You came from the court?"

"Y-yes. But we were not introduced." To find out that he was blind made Jeanette's head reel in amazement. She had never known that an elf could be blind. Weren't they supposed to be the most perfect creatures on earth?

"Why not?" Theron asked curiously. Memory came to him, and he could almost hear a hint of singing in the voice. Could this be his little songbird.

"I-I was too shy. I'm not someone you'd really want to meet."

"Nonsense. I think you're exactly the person I wanted to meet," he replied with a wider smile, feeling more certain, and his mood lifting in response. "Allow me to introduce myself, Theron, brother to Aaron, the ambassador to Arcosia," he said with a small bow.

Jeanette tentatively took the hand he offered, and curtsied in turn, following the convention of an introduction. "Lady Jeanette, my Lord. My father is Duke Lyndon."

"And so we have finally met, Lady Jeanette," Theron said. He had not released her hand, and now led her back to the bench she had been sitting on earlier. "Might I be so bold as to ask why you didn't approach me and my brother this evening? Surely we were not so intimidating? Your sisters certainly made themselves known to us."

Jeanette laughed deprecatingly. "Even if I did, my Lord Theron, you would probably forget me as soon as I left. You see, I'm a rather forgettable person."

Theron snorted in disbelief. "I highly doubt that. You have a beautiful voice, and that is something that I would never forget."

Jeanetter smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, Lord Theron, and your attention. I'm feeling much better now, and I think I should go."

"Back to the stuffy room with people who cannot appreciate that your beauty is more than just skin deep?" Theron asked, his cool silver eyes staring at her perceptively. Jeanette thought that he saw more than he should, for one who claimed to have no sight. "Why don't you come with me instead, and meet _my_ friends, who can certainly see the beauty you hold."

"I…" Before she could voice a protest, not that she really wanted to return to the room and stand once more as a wallflower, Theron and pulled her gently to her feet, and led her to a clearing, where she heard faint laughter and music. Then suddenly her steps faltered, as she remembered how wonderful the elves were, and how she wasn't, and that she didn't want it to be emphasized just how _plain_ she was.

But Theron seemed to know what she was thinking, and turned back to smile at her, his grip on her hand firmed, not allowing her the chance to break away. "Trust me," he whispered.

How could she not?

"Ho, Theron. Welcome back. We missed your lovely harping!" cried one elf, seated near the edge of the clearing. "Who do you bring with you? A new friend?"

"Haras, good friend. Allow me to introduce to you my Lady Jeanette. She is the Duke's daughter, and has kindly agreed to grace us with her company this night," said Theron.

Haras bowed before her. "A pleasure to meet you, my Lady. Please, join us nearer the fire, where the chill will not disturb you." Jeanette smiled in return, for Haras's cheerful eyes invited joy and merriment.

"Do not believe what you see of this young scoundrel, Lady Jeanette. Haras has been know to steal the hearts of many young maidens," Theron whispered mischievously into her ear as he guided her closer to the fire. Jeanette responded with a quick chuckle.

"You play the harp?" she enquired as she seated. The other elves had been so friendly with her, and so welcoming, that she felt a little overwhelmed. She'd never had so much attention before.

"Theron is the best harpist in our midst, Lady Jeannette. You really should hear him play," said one elf. "His tunes could make you laugh or weep, dance or soothe. It's wonderful."

As new voices joined to invite Theron to play his harp, the elven lord turned to Jeanette and said "I'll play, if you'll also sing for us."

Jeanette was surprised. "How do you know that I sing?"

Theron's response was a mysterious smile. "I have my ways."

His hands quickly plucked a cheerful tune, one Jeanette knew to be of riding the great winged horse across the wide open skies, and matched her voice to the harpists strings. For a moment as she began to sing, the entire camp shushed, and many elves stared in wonderment at the pair, for the both of them together made music come alive with magic. Then when Jeanette faltered, seeing so many eyes staring at her and Theron, Haras whooped and joined her at the chorus, inviting others to participate, but always making sure that nobody overwhelmed the singer with the golden voice.

When the song was over, the elves applauded and cheered, while Jeanette blushed at their compliments. "We've never heard anyone sing so beautifully before," Haras explained. "Even within our elven realms, nobody could hope to sing as well as you did. We must have another song from the both of you!"

One song led to another, and another, and before she knew it, Jeanette had spent almost the whole night with the elves at their hilltop clearing. When she pled exhaustion, the elves extracted a promise that she must return again the following night to sing with them. It was a promise she was happy to give.

And so Jeanette spent most of her time with the elves, coming to the clearing every night, to sit with Theron, and to sing while the other elves either sung with her, or danced to the music they played. She even brought tears to some of their eyes when she sung a love ballad taught to her by another elf, even if she didn't quite understand why it was so sad to have an elven lady sail the seas to Avalon, but she understood the sorrow the two lovers must have felt when they were saying their goodbyes, for she knew that this magical time would not last. Theron would one day leave, and she would be alone again.

It was nearing winter, over two months since she met Theron in the gardens. She feared that her visits to the elven hill would now be limited, for winter in Arcosia was harsh and merciless. Even the elves would be returning to the elven court established by their Prince Aaron.

Jaclyn and Josephine had been growing more and more spiteful of late. They either ignored her, or told stories of their many admirers, then stared resentfully at her. Other days they would tease her mercilessly about her single state, and called her 'Jane'. In fact, they were calling her 'Jane' every day now, even when their father was in the room. Duke Lyndon had merely looked up in surprise at the new name, saw that Jeanette wasn't reacting, and returned his attention to whatever letter he was reading. Jeanette somehow managed to ignore the worse of their taunts, each time remembering the nights she spent with the elves. With Theron.

Then one day in the height of winter, something happened that really rattled the household. One of the girls' suitors had instead offered for the hand of another young lady. Jaclyn and Josephine threw a tantrum that could have rivaled the fury of the storm outside. Their voices growing more shrill with every bitter word they threw at their sister. It got to a point where eventually Duke Lyndon got fed up with their whining and hysterics, and silenced the two sisters with a threat of temporary banishment to the countryside estate. Jeanette he sent to his library to talk to her.

The Duke smiled when he looked at Jeanette. He knew that his eldest daughter was sorely hurt by the taunts his other girls had threw at her. Who knew how long it had been going on? He had been too busy with his estates to really know what had been going on amongst his daughters. But Jeanette was still holding to her dignity and not breaking down in tears, even after what her sisters had said to her. He was proud of his eldest.

"Jeanette, how long has your this thing with your sisters been going on?" he asked. "Why didn't you let me know that they were tormenting you about your unwedded state?"

Jeanette merely shrugged. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Papa. What they say about me is true. Nobody is interested in me because of my looks. Or lack of them."

Duke Lyndon sighed. He had really neglected his daughters if that was what Jeanette really believed. His irritation with his two younger daughters grew. They were beginning to get very vain and thick skinned. He resolved that he would be punishing them as he ought after this episode.

"Jeanette, no matter what you think, you _are_ still my daughter. We could have worked something out somehow. It's late. We'll continue this discussion in the morning. Meanwhile, please get one of the servants to bring your sisters here. I think I have a need to speak with them."

Jeanette gratefully returned to her room, her mind churning with questions. Her sisters hated her even more now that they had lost one of their admirers. She still remembered with painful clarity what her sisters had said about her and to her.

_Ugly spinster… ruined our lives… hopeless cause… a fright… shaming the Dukedom… _

And yet her father had said that there was hope. That he could probably help her somehow. Maybe by helping her find a husband? It would solve all their problems, but she wasn't sure if she could live with a husband who was _encouraged_ to offer for her.

Changed to her nightgown, Jeanette continued to ponder her father's words as she sat in her bed. Her emotions churned with conflicting thoughts. Of her sisters. Of her father. And surprisingly, of Theron. She missed him.

A quick knock broke her out of her reverie, and without waiting for her answer, the door flew open and her two sisters barged in, their faces so contorted with anger that Jeanette couldn't recognize them.

"You… you!" Jaclyn hissed in incoherent fury.

"You have effectively ruined us, sister dear!" Josephine sniped. "We've been condemned to spinsterhood just because you are too stupid to get yourself a husband."

"Papa told us that if you don't get a husband, then neither will we!"

"Are you happy now? Jane! Plain Jane! Just because you are so plain that nobody wants _you_, _we_ are being punished! You must be supremely happy with yourself, you selfish witch!"

"But Papa said that…" Jeanette began, her head spinning. It felt as though the walls were closing in, and she couldn't breathe.

"Papa doesn't even know what to do with you!" Jaclyn almost shouted. "Nobody is going to want to marry you at all!"

"You're too plain to attract anyone, and Papa knows it. Papa said that he'd help you find a suitor? Pah! Papa is probably going to _buy_ you a husband. Even then the poor fool would probably kill you just to get rid of you after!"

"Stop! Stop!" Jeanette cried. She couldn't think. Her emotions were scraped raw, and every word her sister said made the pain in her head even worse.

"We'd be better off if you never existed. We wish that you were dead!"

"Aye! Dead and buried in some forgotten tomb!"

Jeanette couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get away from the hateful voices, to escape from the walls that were pressing in on her. She didn't know where she was going, and what she was doing. She couldn't feel anything but the anger and hatred from her sisters, and the pain and loneliness and fear of her own emotions. Her unsteady steps brought her to one of the servants' doors, leading to the yard behind her house, and she feverishly worked on the locks.

When the door swung open, she rushed out into the night, the wind picking at the thin nightgown she wore. But she ignored the chill and headed into the forests. Anywhere where there was no one to pile insults and taunts on her. Tears were falling freely now. She had not cried since the night she met Theron, but tonight she could no longer hold back the tears, and with every heart wrenching sob she wandered farther and farther away from her home.

She didn't know when it started to snow, huge ice drops that clung to her small frame, and numbed her hands and legs. Jeanette was stumbling now, not knowing where she was. She was lost, and clad only in her thin nightgown, she wouldn't be able to survive the weather. The low bushes provided meager shelter, and she curled up beneath one of them.

_Perhaps this is better. I'll just disappear and no longer inconvenience them. Maybe they'll just stop saying bad things about me. _

_I'm sorry Papa. I'm sorry Theron. I love you._

Theron woke up with a start, the last vestiges of his dream fading away. Always, always it was about Jeanette. He thought about her constantly, he missed her, her vibrant personality, her ability to describe using her words of the world around him, her voice.

She may have thought herself plain, but he didn't need his eyes to know that her beauty shone brightly from beneath her skin. She was kind and understanding and patient. And loving. He knew that she had a heart to match her beautiful voice, and that was enough to attract him to her. She may not be beautiful in the conventional sense, but the other elves agreed that her beauty rivaled any of the other humans they had met in the Arcosian court.

Theron worried constantly about Jeanette, and hoped that her sisters were not still tormenting her. Without letting her know, he'd overheard once when the two younger girls were complaining of her lack of looks, and realized the fragile confidence Jeanette held on to.

The next time he had met the younger sisters, he had greeted them with icy disapproval, knowing that his eyes showed his distaste for the both of them. They'd never came close to him since.

But he hoped that Jeanette was well. When the winter passed, he intended to approach her father for permission to court his eldest daughter. He wasn't sure what Duke Lyndon would say to that, after all he was an elf, and she a human. It wasn't often that they married outside one of their own, but Prince Aaron already knew of his intention, and approved, even if he expressed his concern on the fragility of human life. He hoped her father would approve too.

Something in the wind made his ears twitch, and without knowing why, Theron felt alarmed. Again it came, a wail that both chilled and frightened him. It was hauntingly familiar, and he strained his ears to hear it again, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Jeanette.

…_I'm sorry Theron. I love you._

He felt that. He felt her anguish, her loneliness, and knew, somehow _knew_ that Jeanette was out there in the winter blizzard.

"_Aaron!"_

He wasted no time. Jeanette was out there, and he had to save her somehow.

It was a good thing that he was brother to the prince. He marched in quickly to Aaron's rooms, shaking his brother out of sleep.

"You have to help me, Jeanette's out there! I know it! She's going to die if we don't do something! Please! You have to help me! Hurry! She's dying! It's cold out there! I don't know why she's out in the blizzard, but she is!"

Somehow Aaron made sense from all the babbling, and ordered a troop of his elven guards to search for the girl. Even in the worse of winter, they could still stand the cold, and would be better equipped to search for one person lost in the snow.

Meanwhile, he tried to calm his distraught brother. Theron would anxiously stare out into the white expanse, as though he could see where Jeanette was if he tried hard enough. Then he would jump to his feet and mutter to himself as he paced the room, running his hand distractedly though his hair. At one point Aaron had to restrain his brother from just walking out into the blizzard to find her himself.

Finally exhausted, Theron sat in his brother's rooms, a fire blazing brightly by his side. "I love her," he whispered. "I love her, Aaron. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

"The guards will find her. Not to worry." Aaron had met Jeanette, and had been impressed by her wit and candor, and charmed by her personality. Remembering the other sister he'd met, he wondered how the Duke could have sired so different siblings.

They raised their heads as sound came from the outside hallway, and Theron was immediately at the door. A pair of guard carried in a bundle of blankets and set it gently on the rug near the fire. Theron was frantically tearing at the bundle, feeling the cold body amongst the blankets. In the background he barely heard his brother order for a tub of hot water and the elven healers.

"Jeanette! Jeanette! Sweetheart, please stay with me!" Theron whispered, cradling her in his lap, rubbing her icy cold hands in his. He could feel ice clinging to her eyelashes, her cheeks were so cold, so lifeless. Her lips were frozen he knew they were blue. He feared that they were too late.

"Please don't leave me. Jeanette, I love you. Please. Sweetheart, I need to hear your voice again. I need to with me," he sobbed quietly, rocking her gently as he kissed her cold fingers, her eyes, her lips, his hands caressing her cheeks, and brushing her hair away from her unresponsive face.

He paid no heed when the guards brought in the tub of steaming water, and wouldn't let anyone touch Jeanette. Instead, he allowed them to guide him as he carried her lovingly and gently lowered her to the water, hoping that the heat would be enough to chase away the chill. Still he caressed her cheeks, kissing her, chafing her hands in his.

"I love you Jeanette."

Then he heard a change in her breathing. Where it was shallow and barely audible before, he heard a deep sigh, and knew that she was better. He could have wept for joy. As it was, he sagged against the hot tub in relief, and continued to hold her fragile hands.

"Theron?" a weak whisper reached his ears, and he gazed at where the sound came from. "Theron. I'm dreaming," Jeanette whispered in wonder. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She no longer felt cold. In fact, she felt as though she were floating, safe, comforted. And she had the person she loved staring down with her.

"My sweet songbird, Jeanette, if this is your dream, I'm never going to let you wake up." Theron whispered tenderly back. "And I'm going to stay with you forever."

Jeanette sighed happily. "I love you, Theron."

Jeanette suddenly couldn't breath, but she didn't panic. Somehow, this felt right. There was a pressure on her lips, and that sent electrifying shivers down her spine, that robbed her of more than her breath.

It slowly dawned on her benumbed brain that Theron was kissing her, that the hands that held her felt real, that she wasn't just shivering from the cold.

"Theron? This isn't a dream, is it?" she gasped breathlessly when they broke from the kiss.

The elf shook his head, protectively gathering her to him. "No. This is no dream. This is quite, quite real. I love you too, Jeanette."

Theron felt the wonderment spread in Jeanette as she tensed, then when she flung her arms around him and returned his kisses with another of her own passionate embraces.

"Say you'll be my bride, Jeanette. That you'll stay with me. That you'll be mine."

"Yes! Oh Theron, yes!" Jeanette practically shouted, feeling beautiful for once and basking in the love that shone so brightly from Theron. She didn't need the Tradition for her happy ending after all.

It was all Theron could do not to shout his joy for the world to hear and celebrate the love he had for the woman before him. The happy couple stood cuddled to each other, murmuring of their love and basking in the magical glow that seemed to permeate the very air around them.

Until Aaron interrupted wryly, "don't suppose the both of you would consider drying off and taking this elsewhere? I could use some sleep now."

Duke Lyndon was not feeling generous at all. In fact, he was feeling downright grim. If it weren't for the fact that he'd received word from the elven ambassador, Prince Aaron, he would have been quite tempted to do harm to his two daughters.

He hadn't known the degree of torment Jeanette had suffered, and only now was getting reports from his servants of the antics his two youngest have been up to, the latest regarding how Jaclyn and Josephine had practically chased their elder sister into the storm. Just thinking about it had his temper rising again. Even when they _knew_ she was upset, _knew_ that she couldn't possibly survive the harsh winter weather, they'd calmly retuned to their own bedrooms without a word to anyone. Practically driving his daughter to her death.

Oh he was very tempted to disown them if nothing else.

At this moment, they were acting stunned and disbelieving, shocked that Jeanette was gone. Both were quite convinced that Jeanette was dead, and wailed their sorrow for their loss, but their father was not easily fooled, and if Jaclyn hinted again about how she was now the eldest and therefore allowed to wed…

_Now_ he knew what he was going to do with his two airheaded girls, and delivered his judgment with grim satisfaction.

"_Wha-aaaat?"_ both of them screeched, so shocked that they could only stare blankly at him as the reality of his words sank in, and when realization finally dawned, the hysterics that followed was of epic proportions that he was surprised the neighboring kingdom didn't hear the chaos that ensued. But he would not be swayed by the cries and tears and tantrums of Jaclyn and Josephine. And he was going to have them packed off to their punishment as soon as possible.

Exile.

The girls would each be sent to a separate country estate, with only the farmers and servants to keep them company, until such a time when they learned some common sense and common decency as judged by him, for they would only be allowed to court accompanied by him. Which was going to be very rare indeed.

"At any rate, I never liked any of those suitors," the Duke muttered. "Useless fops each and every one of them."

Having issued his orders and tuning out the screeches, Duke Lyndon turned his attention to his other affairs, most pressing being attending his eldest daughter's most deserved wedding.

_Hmm…_ he thought. _An elf for a son-in-law. This is going to be interesting._

The story may not have been very well known across the Five Hundred Kingdoms, for it wasn't something that legends were made of. But should visitors ever come to Arcosia, amidst its wild elven hills,as the elves dance in joyful celebration,some may also be treated by the rare performance of a blind harper elf, and the beautiful singing of his mortal maid.

_The End_


End file.
